The skin of humans and animals is subject to a variety of undesirable dermatologic conditions, including excoriation (chaffing), yeast/fungal infections, thermal and friction burns, acne, poison ivy, psoriasis, rashes, skin abrasions, decubitii, diaper rash, dermatitis, puncture wounds such as dog bites, and others. Numerous types and compositions of ointments are available for the treatment of such dermatologic conditions. Unfortunately, many of the ointments available today lack the desired healing effect, and many that do exhibit a desired healing effect also exhibit one or more undesired side effects. For example, corticosteroids and salicylic acid are often employed in the treatment of psoriasis with less than desirable results, and irreversible skin aging (atrophy) often results from the use of ointments containing cortisone. Additionally, many of the currently available topical ointments are condition specific and ineffective in treating multiple dermatologic conditions.
What is needed, therefore, is a topical medicament that provides desired healing effects for multiple dermatologic conditions.